


[A4A] In Sickness and in Health

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, GFE, Gen, Highly Customizable, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, No L-bombs, Sweet, Very Gentle Dom, bfe, soft, tfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: italics - emphasis() - pause[actions, scene guidance](tone suggestions)
Kudos: 8





	[A4A] In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> italics - emphasis  
> () - pause  
> [actions, scene guidance]  
> (tone suggestions)

[soft voice] Hey, hey, shh, shh, shh…

  
  
It’s okay. I’m here. I got you.

  
  
What were you trying to do?

  
  
Stand up?

  
  
Baby, you _need_ to tell me if you want to make such a big step. 

Why? Because I want to be here to catch you. To make sure you’re okay.

  
  
You’re really important to me, and so is your recovery. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.

  
  
Oh, baby, no… don’t cry… please… Needing a loved one’s help doesn’t make you weak.

  
  
No, you’re _not_ being selfish. You’re in pain. I’m helping you.

  
  
Because that’s what I’m here for, silly. In sickness and in health, right?

  
  
You don’t need to beat yourself up so much, sweetheart. You and I both know you’d do the exact same if the roles were switched. Wouldn’t you?

  
  
See? _Exactly_. So, is it _really_ such a crime to have your {boyfriend/girlfriend/partner/husband/wife/friend/SO} help you out?

  
  
You're damn right, it’s not.

  
  
Why did you wanna stand up, anyway?

  
  
Oh, to get yourself some water? Here, give me your {bottle/glass}, I’ll go get that for you.

  
  
[pause as you go get listener some water]

  
  
Okay, I got it... First things first, let’s get you comfy again, okay?

  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, “comfy” is certainly a stretch, but, uh, let’s get you… less “uncomfy”. [laugh]

  
  
[speaking as though you’re lifting the listener, so a tiny bit strained]

  
  
Okay… here we go… c’mon… oh, shut up, of course you’re not that heavy… just a little bit more… {good girl/boy}, you’re doing such a good job… and… there!

  
  
How’s that?

  
  
As good as it’s gonna get? Well, that’s good enough for me.

  
  
Now, here’s your water…

  
  
Can I get you anything else, baby?

  
  
()

  
  
Aww, some snuggles?

  
  
Aww, well, I’ll do my best, okay?

  
  
Here. Lemme in. [ruffling duvet covers as you go under them]

  
  
Mm. I love this. We're like big toasty cinnamon rolls in here together. [laugh]

Tell me if you need any space or if I’m hurting you, okay?

  
  
I’m sorry, I just wanna drive it home how much I care about you. I’ll try to stop lecturing you.

  
  
Mhm, show where it’s okay for me to hold you.

  
  
There? Okay.

  
  
Mmm… it’s so lovely to have you in my arms like this.

  
  
Okay, so... where can I kiss you?

  
  
Excellent. That’s my favorite spot, anyway. [chuckle]

  
  
[kisses]

  
  
And there? Oh, good, that’s my favorite spot. [giggle]

  
  
[kisses]

  
  
Oh, and here? Wonderful, that’s my favorite spot. [laugh]

  
  
[kisses]

  
  
Oh, shut _up_ , you love it. I’m a big cheesy sap, I know.

  
  
It’s just… _you’re_ my favorite spot.

  
  
[kisses]

  
  
I love _every_ part of you. You’re gorgeous, did you know?

  
  
[laugh] You don’t have to put on that bashful face, baby.

  
  
()

  
  
Woah, baby, no! Shh, shh, it’s okay… I know you’ve had bad experiences in the past, but I’m not like that. Don’t get me wrong, I fucking _love_ having sex with you, but I don’t hold it against you at _all_ for not being able to. I’m not an asshole. _You’re_ my priority right now.

  
  
Oh, honey, no, it’s not _that_ either. _Obviously_ , I still want to fuck you. And I’ve missed you too, but your recovery is _way_ more important to me than getting off.

  
  
Oof, you’ve been really horny? That must really fucking suck in your condition.

There must be something in the air though, because I have been too.

Well, um… could I ask one thing?

  
  
Have you been… able to… play with yourself? Like, in a way that hasn't been painful?

  
  
Oh, I love seeing that wicked little grin.

  
  
You have, huh?

  
  
Mm, good… How about we both get off together? Would you like that, baby?

  
  
Mhm?

  
  
Good.

  
  
Lemme help you with those clothes… or would you prefer to do it yourself?

  
  
Mhm, that’s completely fine, honey!

  
  
Fuck… I will never get sick of looking at that beautiful body.

  
  
Do you wanna use your toy today, or will we, uh… go acoustic? [laugh]

  
  


* * *

_**Toy version** _

* * *

Yeah? Let me go grab that for you…

Okay, here you go, and I've brought some lube too, if you like.

* * *

**_Acoustic version_ **

* * *

Acoustic? Sure thing, baby.

I'm gonna just grab some lube for us too, just to make sure we're as comfortable as possible, okay?

* * *

Oh, _shush._ You really shouldn't flatter me for doing the absolute bare minimum. 

God... look at you... You have no idea how fucking sexy you are.

Oh, I love this new combo of _both_ your bashful face _and_ the wicked grin. Hot and fuckin' adorable, all at the same time.

How did I get so lucky?

Mmh, pass me that lube... I can't wait any longer. I'm so fucking {hard/wet} for you.

[start moaning/groaning as you play with yourself]

I don't want to hurt you or anything, so I just wanted to ask, could I lean over you and kiss all my favorite spots? Would that be okay?

Mmh... good.

* * *

> **From here until the next line, you can improvise, and/or use some of the suggested phrases. Make this section last 3-5 minutes. Gratuitous amounts of moaning, groaning, kissing.**

Mhm, don't stop, baby. Keep on making yourself feel good for me.

...

Just like that, honey.

...

God, you turn me on so much.

...

You're fucking gorgeous.

...

You make me feel so good.

...

Tell me just how good it feels, baby.

...

Go harder. Now.

...

I want to hear you. Don't you dare fucking hold back.

* * *

Yes, baby, just like that... Fuck yourself like I'd fuck you. 

Yes. go that fucking hard. You're doing such a good job, angel. Don't fucking stop. 

You want to come, hmm?

Yeah?

I'm still gonna need to hear you beg.

Can you do that for me, baby?

Beg for me. Beg me to let you come.

()

God, you're so fucking good, baby.

You're being so polite, huh?

You deserve a reward. 

So come.

Come.

Now.

I want you to come with me. 

Fuck, baby, just like that, just like that, fuck, fuck- 

[improv yourself coming]

* * *

_**Afterglow** _

* * *

[panting; you collapse on your side of the bed]

Baby.

How. [kiss] Are. [kiss] You. [kiss] So. [kiss] Perfect? [kisses x3]

(playfully) For real. What's your secret?

[laugh] I suppose you're right. Magicians _never_ reveal their tricks.

Oh, yeah, sure! Here's your {glass/bottle}. Drink up, buttercup. [soft laugh]

()

C'mere. Want me to hold you?

(with a smile) Okay, you snuggle yourself in, so you can make sure I don't accidentally hurt you. Show me how you want to be held.

[kisses] 

You're such a sweet little thing, aren't you?

I'm so proud of you.

You're wonderful, baby.

I'm so glad to have you in my life.

We'll get through this, you know that?

I'm sticking with you. I'll always be here to help you.

You make me feel so good and y'know... I may or may not be a bit fond of you, y'know?

[laugh, then kiss]

I could stay like this forever, baby.


End file.
